


She Stayed

by FoldedPagesxo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, Spoilers, they deserve all the love in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoldedPagesxo/pseuds/FoldedPagesxo
Summary: He never noticed, but she perched herself upon the very last pew and watched with earnest concern. No matter how much time ticked by, he stood rooted and unwavering on the temple floor. At times, his body would quiver, and he would speak to something unknown in the rubble before him.Every night, this continued, and every night Byleth watched over him, silently praying that one day his path would lead back to her.OR; Dimitri comes back to Byleth in the Cathedral instead of the stables.





	She Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> Why YES, I CAN write more than smut ~
> 
> ho ho ho.
> 
> This scene was inspired by [this](https://tamastarish.tumblr.com/post/187726190923) drawing.
> 
> MAJOR Blue Lion spoilers.
> 
> As always, my [tumblr](https://xofoldedpages.tumblr.com) where I post more stories / drabbles / FE shenanigans and take requests!
> 
> Please enjoy and leave comments & kudos!

Byleth was gone, and though Dimitri's body still walked amongst the living, he also died that day. As five years passed, Dimitri drowned further beneath the current of the dead's voices in his mind, the weight of their words straining his bones. 

Even Byleth's return was not enough. Dimitri, so misled by vengeance, failed to take her hand when he needed it most.

But Byleth stayed.

She stayed when Dimitri carelessly rushed into the battlefront with no regards for his own safety.

She stayed when his hands stained red.

And she stayed when he pushed her away every night in the cathedral.

He never noticed, but she perched herself upon the very last pew and watched with earnest concern. No matter how much time ticked by, he stood rooted and unwavering on the temple floor. At times, his body would quiver, and he would speak to something unknown in the rubble before him.

Every night, this continued, and every night Byleth watched over him, silently praying that one day his path would lead back to her. 

Even after Rodrigue's passing, Dimitri did not break this cycle. The night after his burial, he stood and stared with dull eyes into the remnants of the Goddess' statue. Byleth, with her hands folded in her lap, watched from her pew. 

But, the gravity of the recent events weighed heavily on her stilled heart, and an unwelcomed sleep consumed her that night. When she awoke hours later, a misplaced warmth embraced her frame. Looking down, draped over her body was Dimitri's black and feathered cloak. A sudden panic electrified her nerves, and she stood in haste.

She expected Dimitri to be halfway to Enbarr by now, but to her relief, he was now seated in the place he usually stood. His body was bent forward, his muscles taut from the strain. Littered along his back and arms were various scars, evidence of the burdens he carries. 

Clutching the cloak close, Byleth buried her nose and embedded the scent into her mind. Then, she moved to stand behind Dimitri. His body shook violently, and her heart sank. Tentatively, she returned the cloak to his shoulders. For a moment, his body calmed, and the voices ceased. Dimitri knew they would return, though. They always did.

"What do you want?" He nearly spat the words at her.

"Thank you," she motioned towards the cloak, but when he didn't respond, she continued. "You're thinking of going to Enbarr, aren't you?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does, Dimitri."

"Leave, now," he demanded, but she refused.

"Do you really think your careless death will appease the dead?"

"Silence," he shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Death is the end."

Byleth loomed over him quietly, allowing him to speak his peace.

"No matter how much lingering regret a person has, after death, they are powerless. They cannot even wish for revenge much less seek it out."

He paused, and his body began to tremble again.

"Hatred, regret. Those burdens fall on the shoulders of those who are left behind, and so I must continue down this path."

Dimitri shook his head, his tattered tresses swaying with him.

"I already told you as much. It is far too late to stop. Those who died with lingering regret, they will not loosen their hold on me so easily."

As he uttered the words, desperately attempting to explaining himself, Byleth's stomach contorted with unease. Her mind was unable to fathom the torture that Dimitri lived with all these years. 

A heavy silence passed between the two before Dimitri continued. His voice was softer. "But you seem to have all the answers, so tell me, professor, please..." he pleaded to Byleth with his last word. "How do I silence their desperate pleas? How do I save them?"

Byleth reached for his shoulder again. Time time, Dimitri welcomed the touch.

"Every day since that day nine years ago, I have lived only to avenge the fallen. Even my time at the Officer's Academy was all so that I could secure my revenge and clear away the regret of the dead."

"Dimitri," Byleth called out his name, and he inhaled sharply at the sound. "It was the only thing that kept me alive; my only reason to keep moving forward."

"Dimitri," She repeated his name, and he thought to himself that he would never tire of hearing it roll off her tongue. "You've suffered long enough."

She was right. Deep inside, Dimitri knew this.

"But then who - or what - should I live for?"

Byleth clutched onto his shoulder tightly and chose her next words carefully. "Live for what you believe in."

"What I believe in," Dimitri repeated absentmindedly. "Rodrigue said the same thing but is it possible? I am a murderous monster. My hands are stained red. Could one such as I truly hope for such a life? As the sole survivor of that day, do I have the right to live for myself?"

Byleth stepped in front of Dimitri, and in one fluid motion, embraced him. Her arms draped him a warmth he had lacked for years, and his eye grew with shock. His arms lifted behind her, ready to embrace her back, but they paused, suspended in midair for a moment. 

He questioned if he deserved this warmth from her. 

He questioned if he deserved to embrace her back.

And ultimately, Dimitri decided that he did. His hands found a home on Byleth's nape and the small of her back, and he clung to her despairingly. He welcomed the quiet she gifted him and knew they had years to make up for.


End file.
